Show Me How Much You Love Me
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Malik wakes in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare. He dreams that Marik left him, will Marik be able to show him how much he means when he says "I won't ever leave you"? Does contain lemon, violence, abuse and it's Rated M for a reason people. Hope you enjoy! x)


**I'll Never Leave**

**A/N: This is my first Bronzeshipping fic so please tell me how I did! Remember I own nothing but the plot and the creative juices that went into the fic. **

**Summary: Malik wakes in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare. He dreams that Marik left him, will Marik be able to show him how much he means when he says "I won't ever leave you"? Does contain lemon, violence, abuse and it's Rated M for a reason people. Hope you enjoy! x)**

Malik= Malik Ishtar

Marik= Yami Marik

**Speech**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

/(Malik to Marik mind link)/

/(Marik to Malik)/

_**Dreams**_

**Chapter 1: Nothing but a dream**

**Malik's POV**

_**I'm biting down a hard, piece of tree bark as the knife collides with my skin. A scream tears itself from my throat as I bite down harder on the wood. When I can't stand it I spit the wood out and scream like hell, begging for him to stop. He ignores my plea and keeps going, dragged the knife along my skin. I scream louder as he begins pushing down harder pressing the message further into my back. The Millennium rod is glowing in my madness; I keep my eyes locked on it as a spirit frees itself from the rod. My father ignores it and me once more as he carved the final symbol into my back. I scream he leaves the knife in my back to fight the spirit. Shooting me a concerned look the spirit glares deeply at my father and attacks. He sends my father flying into a wall where he collapses, unconscious. The spirit runs over to me, he looks a couple years older than me with the same sandy blonde hair as me but his is spiked and unruly. His deeper purple eyes lock onto mine as he scoops me up not caring about the blood that now soaks his arms. He manages to get bleeding under control and he wraps me up as Ishizu tends my father while she's yelling at the spirit. The spirit ignores her as he holds my hand and strokes my hair. I'm sweating and in a lot of pain, shocks of pain shoot up my spine and anchor themselves in my shoulders and mid-back. Looking at me with concerned eyes the spirit scoops me up into his arms while Ishizu yells at him to put me down, he ignores and rocks me back and forth until I slip into unconsciousness. When next I wake to find myself standing over my father's dead body with Ishizu screaming at me to stop while Rishid tries to calm her down as he looks at me with fear in his eyes. That's when I realize it; the spirit is standing behind me holding my hand. **_

"_**I'll never leave" he says before vanishing, leaving me alone in the dark. **_

===###===

I sit up screaming. I instantly feel arms come around me, I keep screaming and try to push them away.

"Quiet love your fine, it was just a bad dream" Marik says as he strokes my blonde hair.

My breathing is hushed and raggedy as I keep my head against his chest. He rubs my back trying to soothe me. Before too long I'm sobbing into his chest.

"He was there carving the message into my back, he- I killed him! You-You left me!"

"No love I would never leave you, I'm here, Malik, Shhh your fine, I'm here. No one can hurt you when I'm here"

Marik continues to rub my back as I still sob into his chest. He lays down pulling me onto his chest. He wraps his arms around me as I start shaking. Keeping one arm around my waist he uses the other to trace light patterns on my back. I do end up falling asleep but not for long.

When I arise next, Marik isn't lying with me; I can do nothing but scream he runs back into the room. He throws his arms around me trying to calm me down. He looks me in the eyes and presses my forehead to his, a lock of his spiky hair brushes against my cheek. Tears rush down my face as I mutter a small 'I'm sorry.'

His eyes fill with concern as he tilts my chin up to make me look at him.

"Tell me about the dream, now" he says

"My father was-was carving the message into my b-back, the Millennium rod was glowing and you came. You threw him into the wall, Ishizu ran to him and tried to help him while you took care of me, then I-I woke up and I-I killed him!" he continues to study me as I continue, "You held me and I fall asleep, when I woke up again, I'm standing over my father's body while Rishid was trying to stop Ishizu from destroying the rod, you were standing with me, holding my hand. You tell me you won't leave then you left him in the Shadow Realm."

He frowns and studies me carefully before pressing his lips to mine. He bites my lower lip and begs for entrance. I open my mouth as his tongue slithers into my mouth. Our tongues battle as he eventually dominates my own. His hands slither down tracing random patterns as he plants rough kisses on my neck and moves down tearing off my shirt, I gasp as his hands hook around my waistband. He plants rough kisses down my chest until he comes to a nipple and start suckling at it making it go hard.

**Marik's POV**

I nibble and flick my tongue over my Hikari's hardened nipple; I switch and give the other nub the same attention as the first. Malik moans as I tear off his pants and boxers in one swift move. Malik pulls my shirt off as he pulls our erections together. We both moan out as my pants and boxers follow in suit. I kiss my way down his chest until I come upon his hardened member, I take it into my mouth and continue to suckle and flick my tongue over it. Malik moans his approval as he pulls away. He moans again as I stick three fingers into his mouth.

"Make em nice and wet" I say huskily.

I pull them out and position my finger at his entrance. I push one finger into the tight, heated space, he moans out and tries to reposition as he push another finger in, thrusting in and out as finally hit his sweet spot.

/(Marik…nggh.. more.. I need more)/

/(As you wish)/

I removed my finger and bring my cock up to his mouth. He sucks on it, coating it in saliva. I position it at his entrance and thrust in once. Malik hisses in pleasure as I thrust in and out finally hitting his prostate, he moans out as I go in again.

/(Marik hurry I'm going to cum)/

I thrust one more time as he comes, spilling himself over both of our stomach's. I'm ready to pull out when Malik taps me with his thoughts.

/(I need you please stay in me)/

I pull the maroon covers over us as I wrap my arms around him.

"I'll never leave" I whisper, kissing his cheek.

**Tell me how I did. Please R&R! Thanks, hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
